Prelude: Matt's Thoughts
by xCherryx
Summary: This is my short prequel to Another Beginning or Ending, with Matts thoughts on Mimi and how they slowly began to change. How does hate turn into love?


AN: Hiyee everyone!! This is my short little prequel to Another Beginning or Ending from Matt's POV. I hope you like it, I just had to write it, something that's been lingering in my head for awhile. Please review kay? They are my life source! Hee hee, peace!!  


Standard Disclaimer: These chars. are not mine, but everything else is so nyah! Besides you couldn't sue me anyways since atleast 30% of them has been changed and that's the law sooo hah hah! *coughs* I'm a dork I know....

For the longest time, I hated Tachikawa Mimi. Like that horrible taste in your mouth when you awake with a hangover, everything about Mimi irritated me. The way she was always smiling even when it seemed all was doomed, the way she whined about unimportant things, and particularly how everyone seemed to love her but me. 

"I think Mimi is the cutest ever!" T.K would say in his little bird twitter. 

"Yeah, whatever." I'd mutter in response. That what everyone said.

He would always bring her up when I was in what couldn't have been in a more cynical mood. Why would I even want to think about Mimi?

Those long locks of chocolate she called hair always hung in her face. Her cinnamon spiced eyes would sparkle or flame depending on her mood. Had she no shame at all? Was there nothing she thought, felt or dreamed kept a secret? She couldn't be discreet about anything.

Thoughts of her left an uneasy feeling with me like those quick flashes of though you get before you're in a car crash. You see it coming only a millisecond before it happens. It seemed that every time I'd get her out of my head someone would bring her around or talk about the new "cute" thing she'd done. How any of them could adore her as much as they did was beyond me.

For some reason though, things began to change Maybe it was because too often she'd grow tired in our travels and I--who always stayed a step behind the others--was always stuck walking with her. Stuck listening to her breathless babble about her boots or the weather, or anything else just as meaningless. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't tune her out though I'd pretend I didn't hear a word. Sometimes she'd hum tuneless songs that she would eventually morph into a sweet melody drawing nature and all that is beautiful. It was only in those rare moments I'd wonder if she was magic. 

Often she'd even clumsily stumble and fall, cutting her knee or gaining a new bruise that would bring tears to her eyes.

"It hurts, I can't go on!" She'd wail pathetically on the ground causing me to sigh in frustration and stop walking. She'd be crumpled in a small pink heap; her eyes big and weepy like an over dramatic cartoon. 

"And of course they don't notice." She pouted sending a hurt filled gaze toward the rest of the group still walking on ahead. 

Maybe if you weren't such a klutz, I thought lamely but only shaking my head before I'd extend a hand out to her.

"Get up or we'll never catch up to them."

She'd just scoffed. "Who says I want to? I don't need them, I'm tired and sick of all this!"

I just rolled my eyes and glanced ahead at the others, which were slowly moving out of sight. But inwardly I smiled. I didn't need them either, I didn't need anyone. But as I'd turn back to look at her it had occurred to me that she did. 

I grabbed her wrist and yanked her off the ground ignoring her wails of disproval as she'd beat her small fists against me. I clenched my teeth.

"If you don't walk," I growled swinging her on my back. "Then I'll just have to carry you--or leave you. It's your choice princess."

She let out one last heavy sigh and slumped helplessly against my back as I walked to catch up with everyone. 

"Some day I'll be stronger." She muttered. Her arms rocking limply against my chest with each step I took. I thought about how I'd have liked to see that.

When I didn't say anything I felt her shift suddenly and her breath on my ear.

"They don't love me that much you know. Even you who hates me seems to care more than any of them."

I blinked taken aback by her words. Strange feelings stirred deep within me. I shook my head trying to ignore those teasing thoughts that tried to make me feel. 

When we finally caught up enough, I stopped to let her down off my back. She ran up ahead to the front to walk with Tai and Sora. I could hear their cheery voices mingling while I stayed in the back--staring at the ground. I felt her eyes looking back on me but after a brief second of our eyes meeting, she looked away.

Over time, I guess I stopped hating her, or maybe I just plain stopped feeling anything. Everything melted away into the back of my mind hidden with those feelings of pain and anger for anyone who had ever cause me misfortune in my life. For my mother for taking T.K away, my father for simply not giving a damn, and even myself; how could I ever expect anyone to love me when I couldn't even like myself?

Mimi and I never talked much, though often I felt as though I could see and hear what she was thinking when she said nothing at all. Every get together we had with everyone, her presence was the first I'd notice--even from far away. At first it bothered me greatly. I thought it had to do with how she always had to be the center of attention. But the more I picked up on the warm wave of her energy, the more I realized there was something there that I couldn't grasp. It was so light, so...foreign. 

Once she and Tai started dating, I tried to avoid her as much as possible. Seeing them like two lovesick puppies was too much. There wasn't a night gone by where I didn't question why I cared? 

When she told all of us she was leaving, I should have felt relieved. No more pointless chit chat, I would actually be able to see my best friend, and I would never have to see or think about her for a whole year--maybe more. 

But when she left, her letters kept coming. Glitter pink ink on perfumed paper always ending with 'Love Mimi.' I'd skim through her letters each week and leave them in a pile on the dresser thinking that I'd throw them away later. Now they're in the top drawer causing it to reek of her sugared flower perfume every time I opened it.

When she came home, in the airport terminal, I see her looking at me, and I look back into those eyes that suddenly make me feel like a child again. Those eyes that fill me with hope that things can start over and everything will be okay.

I thought I hated Tachikawa Mimi...but now...

The end! 

So now go read Another Beginning or Ending if you haven't yet!  
Hee hee, sorry I just had to write that ^_^;;;; I wanted to get a little bit into Matts head. Please Review, I mean I'm sure I could have done better on this, so point out my mistakes for me!! AIya, Much love!!


End file.
